1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic brake system, and more particularly, to an electronic brake system that generates a braking force by using an electrical signal corresponding to a displacement of a brake pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is essentially equipped with a brake system for braking. Recently, various types of systems have been proposed for obtaining a more powerful and stable braking force.
Examples of the brake system include an anti-lock brake system (ABS) that prevents slippage of wheels during braking, a brake traction control system (BTCS) that prevents slippage of drive wheels during a sudden acceleration or a rapid acceleration, and an electronic stability control system (ESC) that stably maintains the running state of a vehicle by controlling the brake fluid pressure by combining the anti-lock brake system and the traction control.
In general, the electronic brake system includes a hydraulic pressure supply apparatus that receives an electric signal of a drivers braking will from a pedal displacement sensor that senses a displacement of a brake pedal when the driver depresses the brake pedal, and supplies pressure to wheel cylinders.
An electronic brake system equipped with the hydraulic pressure supply apparatus as above is disclosed in European Patent EP 2 520 473. According to the disclosed document, a hydraulic pressure supply apparatus is operated so that a motor operates according to a pedal effort of a brake pedal to generate braking pressure. At this time, the braking pressure is generated by converting the rotational force of the motor into linear motion and pressing a piston.